


Anything but Yes

by sam_erotica



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_erotica/pseuds/sam_erotica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris takes Zach's breath away.</p><p>Originally written years ago, and reworked recently with new characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything but Yes

I belong to him. I don’t think he realizes it, but that fact matters little when my heart sits precariously in his possession, his to cradle or crush. He doesn’t know this, but I do.

He smiles through the crowd, and I hope it’s just for me. Even with all our friends in the room, my body reacts to the sight of him – skin tingling, breath quickening. He touches me the way he touches so many others tonight, but I want it to be different. I want the brush over my shoulder to mean “Come to my room,” the squeeze of my hand to mean “I want you.” 

When he stands in front of me, talking and laughing, I crave the heat of him. I don’t hear what he is saying, I can only hear what I want him to say. I answer his unasked question again and again, unable to think of anything but “Yes,” the voice in my head a whisper, his name a breath on my lips.

He leans closer to hear me above the din of the crowd, asking me to repeat myself. Was I talking? I am dumfounded by the look in his eyes as they graze my lips, the way his arm burns my arm, the sudden stiffening of my cock as he draws near to slide his hand over my low back. His lips are butterflies on my earlobe. I am speechless.

“Ask me,” he says. “I’ll say yes.” 

Ask him. He’ll say yes.

So, he knows. My voice catches in my throat. “You know?”

“Yes. And I want you, too.”

He wants me too. Oh, dear god.

“Do you want to get out of here?”

His slow smile blinds me. “Yes,” he says in a whisper. 

And he doesn’t stop saying it. When I push my hotel room door shut and press him up against it, my lips roaming his neck and shoulders, he sighs “Yes . . .” before pulling our desperate mouths together. He breaks away from his assault on my lips to tear at our clothing and drags his lust-filled eyes over my bare skin, purring “Oh, yes . . .”

Then “Yes” as I lead us to my bed; “Oh, god, yes” as I pull his erection in between my lips; “Fuck, yes” as my needy fingers enter him for the first time; “Yes, oh yes, please . . .” when I kneel between his legs and slowly move my swollen cock into his tight heat; and “Yes . . . yes . . . god, yes . . .” as we come loud and hard.

Our skin sticks together, sizzling with sweat where we connect. And then, except for our ragged panting, the room is quiet again. He takes my breath away, just lying there, smiling. I try to speak but my throat makes no sound - I can only breathe his name.


End file.
